And The Reason Is You
by itsXelle
Summary: You've been gone from Camp Rock for three years, and with good reason. The boy who broke you is there. Finally you put your differences aside to help Bron with the new expansion of Camp Rock. What will happen when you have to see him again? Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

**"I could go back, to every laugh, but I don't wanna go there anymore." Come in With the Rain - Taylor Swift**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

You look down nervously, glancing at the watch that adorns your slender wrist, flipping the face towards you to read the time.

11:55 AM.

You fidget nervously tapping your fingers on the cold table top you are currently slumped over. One palm is on your forehead supporting it as you stare down at basically nothing, your other arm bent and resting on the table, palm flat down on the surface between your body and the elbow supporting head.

5 minutes to go.

Why you are so nervous, maybe even scared, you aren't sure. But you could hardly believe you were back after 3 years of absence. The last time you had attended Camp Rock was your first and only time. Back when you were young and naive and you thought life was a perfect little fairy tale. When you thought you had found your prince charming to sweep you off your feet, and that finally, you were going to have your perfect story book ending. Back when you believed in love with all your heart. Before your parent's divorce. Before he let you down.

Thoughts of everything from the past flooded your mind, causing you to visibly shudder. You swore you could still feel his warm touch on your shoulder, feel his hot breath on the back of your neck.

Suddenly you jump, your eyes, which you hadn't even realized were closed shot open and you slightly jump, taking your hand from your forehead.

Someone _was _touching you. Someone _was_ breathing behind you.

"Sorry to scare you love!" You heard Brown's voice chuckle breathily. "Just thought I'd let you know the first campers are arriving."

"Uh, thanks Uncle Brown." You reply almost breathless from the scare. "I'll be out in just one second..." You trail off trying to slow your heart rate down and stop your head from spinning.

"Alrighty, love. Take your time, I'm going to start greeting them and assigning them cabin keys." Brown said still slightly laughing through his words. Obviously scaring you half to death is amusing to him.

You take a sharp breath in releasing it closed teeth. You just need to calm down, and Uncle Brown scaring you definitely wasn't helping the cause.

Uncle Brown. Saying it felt so weird to you. Then again, thinking back he always was more of a guardian then your constantly fighting parents ever were, and after their divorce finalized two years ago and neither of them fought for custody of you, Brown had took it upon himself to become your legal guardian, earning himself the title, "Uncle Brown." Of course, there was no objection from your parents. They didn't want you, not at all. They said you reminded them too much of the other, that it hurt too much to even look at you. It torn you apart and Brown, Brown had always been there for you.

The holidays had always been a tough time for you since the divorce though. Since holidays are about family, Brown naturally always had family to his estate to celebrate the season with him. Since Shane was the last person you could possibly want to see, he understood that, and every holiday season you would ship off to a small town in New Jersey to stay with Caitlin and "Momma Geller" as you called her. As far as you were concerned, she _was_ your mom.

For a whole week you would stay there, and other various times of the year for visits. You even had your own room that you got to choose how to decorate and everything equipped with you own "New Jersey" wardrobe that stayed in your closet there. The day before Christmas was always "family time" in the Geller household. All day you, Caitlin, and Momma Geller would bake sweet holiday treats. This consisted of sugar cookies in the shape of stars and candy canes sprinkled in red and green colored sugar, peppermint bark, which was white chocolate melted with crushed candy cane in it, hardened and then broken into pieces (you personal favorite), toffee, homemade fudge and "Reindeer food" (a mixture of prezzel sticks, chocolate chips, mini marshmallows and coconut shreds), wrap it up in little bags and give them to friends and family. You always made sure to make a bunch extra though and in the spirit of the holidays, would bring it down to the homeless shelter for all the children to have some holiday joy.

Christmas was one of your favorite, and one of your most lonely times of the year.

Finally, you snapped out of your trance, knowing that you hard to go outside and great the arriving campers alongside Brown. He would need all the help he could get since Camp Rock had expanded and allowed even more campers than previous years. Although you didn't have to be here, you wanted to, for Brown. He had been so understanding as to not make you come to Camp Rock previous years for obvious reasons -cough cough- Shane, but you knew you had to pay him back for everything he had done for you, so setting your differences aside, you decided you would attend Camp Rock once again this year. And just hope to God that you could avoid _him_..

You stepped out of the cabin. Just as you did you looked up.

Oh God.

You turned quickly on your heels, letting your -now black hair- fall in front of your face and put a hand up to shield yourself as well, head down.

Too late.

"Mitchie?" A voice rang out sounding part confused, part hopeful and part nervous.

You froze, you breath catching between you lips. "Shit." you let slip out quietly, back still to the impostor.

Your muscles twitched urging you to move, but it was too late, your feet wouldn't budge and a firm, but careful hand hand already been placed snugly atop your shoulder.

Your breath hissed out between gritted teeth.

You turned to him slowly as he spun you around by his grip on your shoulder, still looking to the ground, trying anything to avoid eye contact with him.

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

"Bye." You said stubbornly, glaring at him.

You turned again to leave, but once again, he caught you by both shoulders, turning you back to him, holding you just an arm's length away, searching your face with a bit of anger.

"What the fuck you you want Shane?" You let the words flow cooly from your lips, trying your hardest to appear unfazed but icy.

"Look, we need to talk." He whispered back. You slightly shuddered at his silky smooth voice and his hands that heated your skin.

"There's nothing to talk about, okay?" You snapped back with much venom to your words.

"There's everything to talk about." He said back, not so much argumentatively, but more matter-of-factly.

You could feel his eyes burning a hole through you, you still refused to meet his gaze.

"Fuck you Shane," you snapped. "Would you please just leave me the fuck alone?! There is nothing more to say. You were what I wanted, I gave what I gave. I'm not sorry I met you, I'm not sorry it's over, I'm not sorry. There's nothing to save." She trailed off, "I'm not sorry, there's nothing to save..." She recited the lyrics she had written oh-so-many year back when this was all so fresh to her. Still, the words seemed so relevant, nothing had changed, and she had nothing to say. It was a learning thing, and she knew not to be fooled again. She eyes blazed with such intensity and hatred into his.

Shane's mouth dropped slightly in hurt it seemed.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Mitchie said, anger behind her words as she said them powerfully and clearly.

Shane said nothing, but dropped his hands from her shoulder, allowing her to leave. She turned once again and started down the trail. She needed to be alone for a while.

She went down you the docks, guitar in tow, thumping down, she began strumming a familiar melody. One she played when she thought of him. Almost every day.

_God that was strange to see you again  
Introduced by a friend of a friend_

You could still remember, some time after your falling out, being out and your friend insisting that you must meet some guy.

Little did you know, it would be Shane. To not cause a scene, you simply pretended to not be sure who this guy was.

_  
Smiled and said 'yes I think we've met before'  
In that instant it started to pour,  
Captured a taxi despite all the rain  
We drove in silence across Pont Champlain  
And all of the time you thought I was sad  
I was trying to remember your name..._

Well, maybe you did remember his name, but you just liked the impact of these lyrics in the song, to pretend that you were so over him, that you didn't even remember his name.

_  
This scar is a fleck on my porcelain skin  
Tried to reach deep but you couldn't get in  
Now you're outside me  
You see all the beauty  
Repent all your sin_

_It's nothing but time and a face that you lose  
I chose to feel it and you couldn't choose  
I'll write you a postcard  
I'll send you the news  
From a house down the road from real love..._

_You thought of how he denied love, how he broke you and left you. You knew you had loved him, you knew you hated him, but you knew you could never stop loving him._

_He, however, had lost all credibility to you._

_Live through this, and you won't look back...  
Live through this, and you won't look back...  
Live through this, and you won't look back..._

_She lied to herself with these lines, she knew every time she sang this song, she was still definitely looking back, wishing everything back._

__

There's one thing I want to say, so I'll be brave  
You were what I wanted  
I gave what I gave  
I'm not sorry I met you  
I'm not sorry it's over  
I'm not sorry there's nothing to save

_I'm not sorry there's nothing to save..._

The words stung her heart, having just said them. Such a beautiful tragedy. No words ever so pure, no words ever so true. But she sure as hell had wished so many times that her words were faulty, that it was all just a lie to prove to herself she could live without him.

Of course she could live without him, but no one said it was easy.

"That's beautiful." She heard a steady voice from behind her.

You sigh hard putting down your guitar expecting full well to want to slap whoever was there for listening in on your private moment. You hadn't played that song for anyone, it was far too personal.

You turn, eyes widening and gasping slightly. "Nate?" You breathed out.

"Hi." He mutters lamely.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." You say breathily unsure what else to say. Immediately after you say it you wish it back knowing how stupid it sounded.

He dismissed her comment. "I know how you feel." He said weakly talking as if they were still best friends, as if nothing had happened in the past three years. "Me and Alexis, we uh... broke up." He confesses to you.

"I know," you say emotionless, the shock wearing off. "I watch E! News." You somewhat joke, earning a small smile from his closed lips. He looks down kicking the dirt.

"Yeah, I guess I should have known. Everyone knows about that. That's what you get when you are Nate Gray and your girlfriend -- ex girlfriend, " he corrects himself, "is Alexis Texas." He sighs hard. "The world knows your business. I don't even know what a private life is anymore. I swear... I take a shit and it's front page news." He chuckles at his own expense.

You can't help but laugh out loud at that.

He smiles at you, "Heyyyy! There's that million dollar laugh!" He grins, "I've missed it, and you. My best friend." He say a little more seriously.

"I've missed you too Natey." You whisper out. "And I'm sorry I haven't been there for you it's just after the whole Shane thing I just, I just couldn't bare to and..."

He cuts you off. "Whoa! Take a breath there!" He laughs at your breathless rant you've started. "I understand Mitch, really, I do. And I don't blame you for wanting nothing to do with any Gray brother." He looks sad.

"I just-" You start. "I just couldn't deal with it." You whisper.

"It's okay." He states sympathetically as he sees the tears starting to bubble up in your eyes. He is immediately alert. "Mitchie! Shh, come here! Don't cry, it's okay!" He promises, taking you into a tight hug. "It's okay." He repeats, stroking her hair.

"No," She sobs, "it's no-not okay.." She whimpers in his arms. "I'm so sorry." She let's out with her tears. "I'm so sorry, for everything."

* * *

**Okay, so here is chapter one. Continue or no? I haven't written in so long.**

**XOXO**

**Elle**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I know I don't know you, but I want you, so bad." Secret - Maroon 5**

**

* * *

  
**

You couldn't understand why you felt so completely broken after seeing Nate again; maybe it was because you had neglected your friendship for so long, but something just set you off.

Nate's eyes were vacant when you had looked up to them out on the dock. His once intense gaze was filled with dark brown nothingness. You know you were part of the reason for his pain, but he had tried to hide it away as much as he could bare, even chuckling and plastering a fake smile upon his lips. You saw right through that though, you knew it was all for show. When he used to smile and laugh with you all that time ago there was a light in his eye, but now, now that light had been extinguished and in it's place was a dark brown pain.

After your encounter with Nate, you had come back to your cabin to freshen up. The last thing you needed was for anyone to see you crying. Just by being back at camp alone was enough speculation. And quite honestly, you just wanted everyone to leave you alone. No questions, no whispers, no rumors, no lies. You didn't need any of that again, and most importantly, you wanted, no, needed, this summer to run as smoothly as possible. Sans drama.

Of course, you knew that was just a dream.

You flop down hopelessly on your bed, covering your face with a pillow. You just feel like screaming, letting it all out; so you do.

Fitfully you scream into your pillows letting various obscenities pass you lips. Never before have you felt so relieved as you did after your little tantrum. You slam your fists down by your sides while laying on your back, pillow still covering your face. You sign deeply and fist the pillow ripping it from your face. Suddenly your heart drops and your eyes narrow. A wide eyed boy with lush dark hair is staring back at you from the doorway.

Fuck.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" You snap harshly as you throw the pillow down.

"Yeah, but if I knocked, you wouldn't have answered." He replied simply.

Your body tenses knowing that he is speaking the truth. "Just go away!" You spit out fiercely feeling even more angry that he could call your every move and also feeling a bit at a loss of words.

"Wow, Mitchie!" He spits out mockingly, "That's the best you've got?" Shane's lips slightly turn up at your frustration.

"Fine. If you're not leaving, I am." You growl grabbing your thin cardigan from the foot of your bed.

You stand to walk out past him, but suddenly and unexpectedly, you are being thrown up against the wall, trapped between his strong arms.

You wince slightly as you roughly hit the wall. "What the fuck Shane?" You hiss with slight pain, but mostly annoyance. "Let me fuckin' go!"

His eyes search you, and it feels to you like a million little daggers piercing your body with every look he gives you. His eyes glimmer at you. You begin to search them subconsciously. Yes, there is some anger in them, but you can also see his eyes darkened with lust.

"No." He replies simply. "You can't keep running away Mitchie." He part way smirks, his lips grazing over yours. Your heart drops and your stomach twists into knots, but you can't move.

"Did you know I used to love you Mitch?" His voice is dark and husky as he whispers, his lips to your ear. His tongue suddenly darts out and he pulls your earlobe in between his lips, sucking it softly, then kissing right below it, close to your jaw line.

Your knees feel weak, and against your will you can feel yourself being turned on. You manage the best reply you can at the moment, "Oh?" You squeak out.

"I always wanted you so badly." He said sensuously, pressing his lips to your neck and running his hands softly past your breasts and along your sides. He ran them all the way down to your hips adorned by a little mini skirt, holding on.

You can't find the breath to say anything back, but you slightly gasp at his movements. A light flush comes to your face, a bit embarrassed by your sudden arousal.

His hands wander further down your body to your exposed thighs, his body is now fully against yours on the wall as he continues to suck your neck. His hand slowly starts wondering upward, slipping beneath your denim mini. You hold your breath with surprise. Your mind is rushing now and your logic is screaming at you to move, pull away, or something to stop the madness, but your hormones are telling you to let it happen, to let him touch you.

His hand slips between your legs to your inner thigh, creeping higher and higher. The butterflies in your stomach are going crazy now, but you close your eyes at his touch, allowing your head to fall back against the wall in pleasure.

His hand slowly moves lightly across your panty covered sex and you whimper with want. When Shane hears this you can feel his lips turn up into a small smirk against your neck.

"You're so wet." He breaths out against your neck, causing you to shudder as he presses a little harder against your sex again. And suddenly, he is dropping to his knees and kissing your inner thigh. A small moan escapes your lips. "I always wanted you so bad." He repeated his earlier statement in a completely lustful, raspy tone, rubbing you harder still. You knew you couldn't take much more.

His lips moved up, placing a soft kiss on your clit through your panties. "Until I found out you had already had Nate." He said just as calmly before standing up and walking out leaving you confused, shocked, and mostly importantly... completely horny still up against the wall.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short, but maybe if I got more reviews I'd be more willing to write. Come on y'all! I had 100 hits in like 1 day, and only two reviewers? Really?**

**This story isn't going to run much longer if I don't get more reviews. I just can't motivate myself to set my time aside for nothing.**

**XOXO**

**Elle**


End file.
